


Can Anyone Read Me?

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Lifeline au, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny被困在了一颗遥远的星球上，而他只能联系上一个陌生人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Anyone Read Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Lifeline AU。Lifeline是最近特火的一款纯文字类冒险游戏，没玩过的来吃个安利呗～？淘宝上有卖兑换码的。  
> 本文未完成。（没找到哪里可以标注orz）

[通讯正在接入]  
[正在建立连接]  
[正在接收消息]  
“喂喂？这玩意儿能用吗？”  
从腰间传来的不甚清晰的说话声让Steve McGarrett少校的肩膀猛地一震。他低下头，目光落在了通讯器上，犹豫了一下，将它捏在手里。  
通讯器那头的人继续念叨着：“有谁能收到吗？再联系不到人我就要疯掉了……”  
“我收到了。”Steve试图冷静地回答，然而对方如果能看到他的表情的话，就会知道他有多惊奇了。  
“谢天谢地！终于有个正常人类回应我了！”那人似乎是长出了一口气。似乎是被憋了一个世纪一样，伴随着沙哑的电磁声他吐出了一长串的抱怨：“这该死的飞船在一颗不知道叫什么玩意儿的星球上坠毁了，只有我一人通过逃生舱逃生。这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方什么都没有，而非常倒霉地通讯器也失灵了。我捣鼓了一下它——敲敲啊拍拍啥的，虽然以前当警察也用到过类似的东西，但是我也不知道怎么修——然后就联络上了你，并且貌似只能连上你。本来是想着赚点外快就能去夏威夷看我可爱的小女孩，这下可倒好，我甚至没办法再一次见到地球！”  
这段话的信息量略有一些大，Steve愣了愣，决定问最关键的问题：“等等……你是谁啊？”  
通讯器那头漫不经心地回答着：“Danno……不，Danny！”对方似乎是为自己的嘴快懊恼不已，“Danny Williams警探。”  
Steve的声音染上了笑意。“Danno？这又是谁？你男朋友？”他调侃着。  
“屁，我是直的！”Steve几乎能脑补出通讯器那头那人炸毛的样子。尽管，呃，他并不知道他长什么样子。“你刚才没听到吗？我有个女儿！”  
“哦哦抱歉。”Steve毫无诚意地道着歉，“你刚才说，你是个警察？”  
  
TBC


End file.
